Allies Of Albion
by DragonKin Myrna
Summary: Arthur is king, Morgana never became evil and instead teamed up with Merlin to train Mordred and protect her brother. Things should be perfect right? Wrong, a new and powerful kingdom has come into light and Arthur seeks an alliance with them before a mad sorcerer bent on revenge can march on Camelot. There is just one twist to this alliance, the entire kingdom is filled with Magic
1. Chapter 1

Allies Of Albion

Chapter 1

Warm rays of sunlight slowly sank into the beginnings of a sunset, dappling the forest road. A group of five riders trotted easily along the road. At the head of the group was a knight with brown slightly curly hair, blue eyes, and well chiseled features. He sat proudly on his massive blue roan charger with a loose grip on the reins, the horse trotting steadily and obediently with his neck slightly arched. Just behind the shoulder of the charger was a finely built liver chestnut mare carrying a young woman. She had long waist length raven black hair that fell in a raven wave down her back, her peridot green eyes watching the knight and the road. The knight suddenly jerked roughly on the straps of the pack attached to his back.

"Cahir! Be gentle with them!" the woman admonished.

"You would be doing the same Aislin if you had these stupid bats squeaking in your ear for the past hour!" Cahir growled.

"I would not, not when I know who they would be complaining to." Aislin said smugly. Cahir turned and glared at Aislin.

"If you were not my cousin and it was not my duty to protect you I would have thrown my gauntlet down and dueled you." Cahir growled. Sunlight glinted off the golden circlet that glinted in the sunlight which in turn glinted off the circlet that rested on Aislin's brow.

Both youth were members of a royal family who had received summons from Camelot. King Arthur had heard of the powerful kingdom and had immediately sought an alliance with them. Resulting in Aislin being sent as she was the next in line for her families thrown. Cahir was her cousin and the champion knight of their realm and was sent as her protector. The three others were pages carrying their bags.

"And if you had, Eiros here would have bitten off your arm." Aislin said with a smile. Patting the glossy neck of her mare, who snorted in agreement. Cahir grumbled and turned his gaze back to the road. Aislin smiled as they fell back into silence. It had not been more than five minutes when Cahir's charger halted and stamped a large hoof harshly into the dirt.

"What's going on?" Aislin asked softly.

"Something's bothering Beynon." Cahir said hand going for his sword. Beynon suddenly reared back on his hind legs, whirling around to place his bulk in front of Eiros' flanks as a group of ratty bandits jumped out of the brush. Startled by the massive horse they had not time to defend themselves from the swift strokes of Cahir's sword. Screaming the bandits made to bolt back into the trees as Cahir continued to cut through them, only to be intercepted by a group of knights in brilliant red cloaks.

In the space of five minutes the bandits were dispatched and Cahir was cleaning his sword. A knight with curly blond hair rode up to him, he appeared casual but Cahir could see how guarded he was.

"That was an impressive display of reflexes and swordsmanship." The knight said.

"Thank you, though I really can't take credit for the reflexes. It was my horse who sensed the bandits first." Cahir said modestly. The knight gave him a curious look and Cahir gestured to Beynon, the blue roan was busily dragging an unconscious man by his coat over to the knights in red.

"That is, an interesting horse." The knight said slowly.

"That, my friend, is putting it mildly." Cahir said with a smirk.

"May I ask where it is that you are traveling to? There are many bandits and brigands in these woods and I would hate for them to give you more grief."

"We are traveling to Camelot, to sign a treaty with King Arthur." Aislin said riding up on Eiros. Cahir glared at his cousin, how many times had they been lectured on not talking to strange knights?

"Are you the lady Aislin?" the knight asked his eyes widening.

"Yes, I am Aislin of Eira and this is my cousin, Sir Cahir of Eira." Aislin replied sitting primly and looking every inch a noble woman. The knight bowed from where he sat on his horse and Cahir noticed that the knight visibly relaxed.

"My apologies if I was rude Milady, I am Sir Leon of Camelot. One of King Arthur's knights, I ask that you allow us to escort you the rest of the way to the castle it is but an hours ride the way we came." Leon explained. Cahir was about to tell the older knight that he was escort enough for his cousin when she cut him off.

"Thank you Sir Leon, we would be most grateful for your assistance." She gave him a kind smile and shot Cahir a warning look. Cahir growled as Beynon ambled over to him.

"Next thing you know I am going to be beating the knights off of her with a lance." He told the horse. Beynon bobbed his head in agreement as Cahir climbed into the saddle. Leon barked out a few orders and soon they were loping towards the stone walls of Camelot.

Shod hooves struck a rapid staccato on the stone as the horses trotted into the citadel. Aislin had to fight down a smile as pages came scrambling to take the bridles of the horses and help the riders down. For some reason the sight always amused her, especially since her own horse tended to be overly friendly and Cahir's was grumpy. Eiros proved this by rubbing her forehead happily on a pages shoulder, while Beynon pinned his ears at the one holding his bridle.

"Oh lighten up cousin, you look as ill-tempered as your horse!" Aislin laughed.

"We were managing just fine without the knights. I don't see why they had to join us." Cahir muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"It is called being polite." She said as if it was obvious.

"And you could have politely turned them down." Cahir retorted.

"Oh stop being such a child! How do you think that would have looked to the king? We are here to make an alliance not an enemy." Aislin chided.

"Well you are not making my job any easier. I am supposed to protect you. How am I going to protect you from trouble, when I am too busy beating knights off of you?" Cahir asked in a surly tone. Aislin rolled her eyes and turned to face the stone steps of Camelot. A regal looking young man, not much older than herself, was striding towards her. The crown on his head and regal baring was enough to tell her that this was King Arthur.

"Welcome Lady Aislin, I trust your travels went well?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Yes My Lord, the only trouble we encountered was a small group of bandits an hour from here but my cousin and your knights made short work of them." Aislin replied.

"The boy has some fine skill with a blade your majesty, I would like to request a training session later this week with him." Leon praised with a smile at Cahir. As much as being called a boy rubbed him the wrong way, Cahir could not help but smile at the praise from the older knight.

"I'd be happy to train with you Sir Leon. The ride here was quite boring and I am itching to stretch my muscles." Cahir said with a cheeky smile. Aislin rolled her eyes and vowed to beat him later.

"I have a feeling that we are going to get along famously." Arthur said with a smile, "Merlin! Help carry the ladies things to her chambers, and this time, _try_ not to drop anything!" A tall young man with pale skin and black hair trotted over to Aislin's horse. He threw a look at Arthur before retrieving the bags.

"If you will follow me Milady, I will show you to your chambers." Merlin said politely. Aislin smiled and nodded falling into step behind the young man. She could feel the hum of his magic as they walked and she gave Cahir a meaningful look as she passed him.

After getting settled Aislin sat on her bed and waited, she did not wait long before Cahir slipped inside.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"There is a ban on magic here right?" Aislin asked slowly.

"Yes, that is kind of why we are here without Her remember? Or has Sir Leon occupied your thoughts?" Cahir quipped. Aislin threw a pillow at him in a huff.

"No you idiot! He's too old for me! And I asked because King Arthur's manservant, Merlin, has magic." Aislin hissed. Cahir froze and stared at her wide eyed.

"Tell me you are joking." He whispered. Aislin glared at him, "Oh great, and here I was hoping for a bit of a vacation from sorcerers."

"He's no sorcerer, his magic is too, alive. Like Her's, its old and powerful." Aislin said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Great, a warlock. Holy bat wings! He's a warlock!" Cahir exclaimed.

"And right under the Kings nose!" Aislin crowed.

"Maybe this could work in our favor, if we make it look like we are trying to get on the king's good side." Cahir said trailing off.

"When we are really trying to get on Merlin's." Aislin said her eyes glittering

"Then the treaty will be sure to go through!" Cahir said happily. He embraced his cousin as they laughed, their chances of success shining brightly.

"Now all we have to do is keep our magic from the King." Aislin said with a mischievous smile.

"Pff, if a Warlock can hide in plain sight of him for all these years, I think we can manage for two weeks." Cahir rolled his eyes. Aislin laughed and bid her cousin good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Aislin was up bright and early, the hand maiden assigned to her had not shown up yet but she paid that no mind. She had always woken up before the servants came to tend to her, it was a habit that had been partially her own and partially trained into her. She sat on the edge of her bed reading a piece of parchment when there was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in." Aislin called setting down the parchment. The door opened and a timid looking serving girl stepped inside.

"Oh, I did not realize that I was so late! Forgive me Milady I will be on time tomorrow morning!" the girl said in a rush.

"You are not late, I just woke up early that's all. No need to fret." Aislin reassured the girl who visibly relaxed.

"Did you sleep well Milady?" the girl asked politely. She had come in with a breakfast tray, which she set down on the table and proceeded to go through the wardrobe and pick out a dress for Aislin. She helped Aislin dress in an rich emerald green velvet dress with an empire waist and loose three quarter sleeves. Once she was dressed and her hair combed and put in an elegant but relaxed braid Aislin kindly dismissed the girl and sat down to eat.

"Mind if I come in?" Cahir asked appearing in the door way. Aislin waved him in and turned back to the fruit on her tray.

"I'll say one thing about Camelot, the really know how to serve a good meal." Cahir said snitching a grape and popping it happily into his mouth.

"Mmmm, yes this is some of the best food I have had outside of our own kitchens." Aislin said taking a bite of a sweet roll.

"Breakfast aside, what are your plans for today?" Cahir asked.

"Today we begin the negotiations for the alliance." Aislin said nervously.

"Nego- what negotiations?! Everything has already been drawn out!" Cahir growled gesturing at the paper on the bed.

"You know that and I know that, but King Arthur does not. Also this is just the way things work, you negotiate, fuss, agree, and then sign the alliance. It's just the way it has to happen." Aislin sighed.

"Ok, so how do we get him to agree to the, magical, bit of the alliance?" Cahir asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." Aislin admitted, "I'm working on it ok?" she huffed seeing her cousins eyes roll.

"If She were here this whole magic thing would have been half settled you know." Cahir said leaning back in his chair. Aislin narrowed her eyes at him but remained silent as there was no arguing with his statement.

Arthur was on his way to the council chambers to start the negotiations for the alliance, Merlin at his side as always.

"So what do you think of the visiting nobles from Eira?" Merlin asked casually.

"I barely met them yesterday Merlin." Arthur said with a roll of his eyes.

"What? No kingly instinct telling you that something is off about them or that this is the start of a beautiful friendship?" Merlin asked with a cheeky smile.

"I thought the funny feelings about people was your department _Merlin_." Arthur grumbled. He hated negotiations, they took forever. Steeling himself Arthur pushed open the large doors and strode majestically into the room. Merlin trotted alongside him and noticed that Aislin was already in the room, a piece of parchment lay in front of her.

"Are we ready to begin Arthur?" all heads turned as Morgana entered the room. She moved elegantly over to stand beside Merlin and her brother. Arthur nodded and took his seat, Aislin felt nerves start fluttering in her stomach as Arthur called the meeting to order. She hoped that Cahir was having a better day down on the training fields.

Cahir wondered how he got roped into this. He was currently on the training field sparring with Sir Leon. There was some satisfaction in the fact that he was trouncing the older knight with a fair amount of ease. With a flick of his wrist he disarmed Leon and a well-placed sweep of his leg sent him to the ground.

"It has been a long time since anyone but Arthur has been able to best me in sword fighting." Leon said with a smile. Cahir pulled him to his feet with a smirk, the older knight clapped him on the shoulder and they headed over to the bench to retrieve their water skins. Cahir paused mid stride as a dark brown snake slithered by.

'Well that was odd,' Cahir thought. He set his sword on the bench and jumped back as two more snakes slithered off the bench. He watched the snakes as they slithered off across the field, only to discover that the entire field was moving with snakes! The slithered purposefully across the field and headed for the castle.

"Um, Leon are snakes common in Camelot." Cahir asked slowly.

"Some, mostly they stay in the forest. The ones you will see around here are green or brown in color." The knight replied as he took off his armor. Most of the snakes slithering towards the castle were green or brown but that did little to ease Cahir's nerves. The sheer number of them was enough to tell Cahir that something was wrong, thanking the knight for the spar Cahir snatched up his sword and jogged towards the castle. He did not care if his cousin was in the middle of an intense meeting that would decide the fate of Camelot, something was wrong and they needed to find it before things got worse.

Aislin sat at the long table listening as Arthur and another Lord hashed things out. She fought down the urge to roll her eyes, the Lord was nothing more than a pompous idiot trying to get Arthur to agree with his ridiculous tax ideas. Had anyone actually listened to the lord's ideas and enforced them they would have a full rebellion from the common people on their hands.

Thanks to this worthless argument Aislin had been unable to talk to Arthur about the Alliance. She was about to clear her throat and redirect the conversation back to the paper in front of her when a soft hiss got her attention. Glancing down at the table in front of her Aislin felt her breath catch in her throat. A thick black snake with a beige diamond pattern on the end of its tail was making its way across the table.

"Where on earth did that come from!" Arthur exclaimed having caught sight of the snake.

"Your Majesty get back!" Aislin hissed standing up and moving away from the table. Soon all of the gathered council were following her lead as the snake dropped off the table and headed for the door. At that time the heavy doors were flung open.

"I am sorry to barge in but I need to speak with my cousin! I fear that something may be, Whoa!" Cahir was cut off as the snake slithered by his feet. Reaching down he snared the snake in a gauntleted hand and held it up to get a better look at it. The snake hissed at him and bared a pair of wicked looking fangs.

"Cahir!" Aislin shouted. Faster than most men could blink her hand darted up and whipped out one of the ornate pins in her hair. A flick of her wrist sent it whistling through the air only to embed its self in the snakes head, "You idiot that one was venomous!"

"I don't think its native to this land Aislin." Cahir said slowly. He was glaring at the dead snake in his fist, "Leon told me that the snakes of Camelot stay in the forest and are brown or green. This one is black with beige diamonds at the tail."

"But those snakes are only found…"Aislin trailed off. Her green eyes growing wide.

"Would you mind explaining what is going on here?" Arthur cut in sharply.

"Forgive us My Lord." Aislin said with a curtsy.

"Well I guess I should be thanking you for killing that snake. We would have been in serious trouble if it had bitten anyone." Arthur said with a grateful smile, "Let us continue with the signing of the Alliance shall we?"

"My Lord, I think you need to postpone the Alliance." Cahir said in a quiet voice.

"Why is that Sir Cahir?" Arthur asked. He was truly perplexed by the two nobles.

"Take a look at the court yard and I think you will agree with me when I say that we may be in trouble." Cahir said in a grave tone. Merlin and Morgana had joined Arthur as he moved to look out at the court yard. The king had to grit his teeth while Merlin stiffened beside him and Morgana's hand flew to her mouth. The entire court yard was alive with snakes of all sizes.

"What is going on? Where did all of these snakes come from?" Arthur asked.

"Why are they here?" Merlin asked softly.

"Get Geoffery out of that stuffy library and somebody find Giaus. I want answers now!" Arthur barked.

"My Lord, I do not mean to interrupt but I think we can all assume it was sorcery." A noble man dressed in green velvet and furs said in a smooth voice. Merlin glared, he hated this man he was about as trust worthy as a fox in a hen house. He knew Morgana felt the same as he did, a glance to his right made him smile. Aislin and her cousin were glaring icy daggers at the forked tongued man. At least he had someone in the court on his side.

"Sorcery?" Arthur asked in a low voice.

"Yes My Lord, and I suggest that you ask those two how it has happened!" the noble jabbed a finger at Aislin and Cahir.

"What? You think we did this?" Cahir growled.

"You just arrived yesterday evening, and the snakes arrived this afternoon. I hardly see that as a coincidence." The man sneered. Arthur was torn, on one hand it was highly suspicious but then again Aislin and Cahir had reacted in fear of the snakes.

"I can assure you my lord that we have nothing to do with these serpents. We do, however, know someone who specializes in uncovering spells, enchantments, curses, and can break them. This is a trusted confidant and advisor to our own kingdom. With your permission I would like to summon them here to help us before this gets out of hand." Aislin said. She spoke calmly and collectedly, hands clasped in front of her and head held high. Morgana smiled at Aislin, it was good to see another woman with a good head on her shoulders like herself and Gwen was in the area.

"And how do we know that this confidant of yours is to be trusted?" the fork tongued lord sneered. Merlin felt nerves gather in his stomach, he did not want to deal with another witch hunter especially now that Morgana was on his side. Protecting her, though she claimed he did not need to, and Arthur could land him on the head man's block.

"Many have come seeking their aid, not bothering to ask us but choosing to go straight to them. You would have to meet them yourself in order to deem them trustworthy. If it is any consultation, they have served our family for many generations and not one has used their knowledge to take my families throne." Aislin said remaining calm. Inside she was both terrified of King Arthurs judgement, and desperately wanting to throttle the noble in front of her. Cahir stood rigidly beside her and Aislin knew he was feeling the same as she did.

"You may send for this confidant of yours, but I will judge how trust worthy they are." Arthur said after a pregnant silence.

"That is all we ask My Lord, if you will excuse us we will go and send for her immediately." Aislin said feeling relieved. She and Cahir bowed deeply before heading for Aislins rooms.

"My Lord, are sure it is wise to trust them in doing this? For all we know they could be summoning a sorcerer!" the noble hissed.

"If they can ensure the safety of my kingdom and its people, then I will gladly except the help of a sorcerer." Arthur said casting a glance out at the courtyard. Merlin and Morgana shared a pleased smile at the kings words, it would make their lives that much easier if he was willing to allow magic to help. Excusing themselves Merlin and Morgana slipped away and made for Aislins chambers.

"If I ever see that fork tongued, troll begotten, pathetic dog of a man I will personally rip him to pieces!" Cahir thundered once they were in Aislins chambers.

"I'll stall King Arthur so that you have time to hide the body." Aislin seethed. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Can you believe that he tried to blame this on us?" Cahir spat.

"Yes, actually I can." Aislin said with a pointed look at her cousin.

"Your magic told you didn't it? What did his weapon say?" Cahir asked. Aislin was gifted with a rare form of battle magic, she could hear the weapons held by someone and figure out what they were planning to do. She could also control weapons to an extent, she had sent swords chasing after more than one suitor in recent years. Cahir chuckled at the memory.

"Nothing good I can assure that, and they were words that would have my tongue scrubbed on a wash board." Aislin said with a shudder.

"I'll see his tongue nailed to a wall." Cahir growled.

"He'll have more than his tongue to worry about when She gets here." Aislin vowed, "Ok I have the message, I just need you to get a bat out of the pack and we'll be done."

"Right, which color bat do we send this time?" Cahir asked.

"A black one, it's the only way she will get here fast enough and I think that the situation calls for one." Aislin said with a cheeky smile.

"A black one?! I am not reaching my hand in there just to get it bitten off by one of those black devils!" Cahir said backing away from the pack. It squeaked angrily at him.

"Oh stop being such a baby, you are wearing armor!" Aislin said rolling her eyes.

"It just had to be a black one didn't it." Cahir grumbled. Cautiously he lifted up a corner of the pack's cover. Only for a vicious, pointed, black furry face to reach out and snap at him. Cahir quickly scruffed the offending bat and tugged it out of the pack, the bat shrieked and thrashed trying to bite the hand that held it.

"Knock it off you flying rat! Or I will stuff you and hang on the wall!" Cahir growled at the bat. With a twist it broke free and fluttered over to the table where it sat hissing.

"I apologize for my cousins rude behavior, but we need your help. We need you to take this to your mistress, it is urgent that she get this right away or the Alliance will not happen." Aislin said laying the roll of parchment on the table. The bat squeaked irritably before picking up the note and flying out the window, rapidly becoming a black speck on the horizon.

"You know you really should have been nicer to him." Aislin chided.

"Not when that thing tries to bite me!" Cahir snapped.

"Yes well, you are forgetting to whom he will be voicing his complaints to. And she is rather protective of her bats." Aislin reminded him. Cahir just grumbled and rolled his eyes. Aislin sat down on her bed and began casually levitating her daggers and spinning them in the air. Suddenly the door opened and Morgana and Merlin stepped into the room. They both eyed the floating daggers before slamming the doors shut, they starred wide eyed at Aislin and her cousins.

"You have magic?" Merlin asked in a rush. Cahir smiled at the warlock and sorcerous.

"Why don't you two come in and sit down? We have quite a bit to discuss?" Aislin said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aislin and Cahir were headed back to Aislins chambers to meet with Merlin, Morgana and Mordred whom the two Camelot magic users had practically raised. It had been nearly three days since their magic had been revealed to the warlock and his company, since then a fast friendship had been formed. Aislin and Cahir now were helping to teach the three magic users foreign spells from their lands to help them protect Arthur. Today they were going to be treated by Merlin who wanted to put on a small show for them as a thank you gift when a knight with long dark hair came jogging towards them.

Cahir recognized him as Sir Gwaine, he smiled and waved in greeting to the cheerful knight. The knights easy going attitude and sharp wit, when not drunk, easily made him a friend of Cahir's.

"There you are, I have been all over this castle looking for you." Gwaine said. He was a bit breathless which proved his statement.

"Is there something wrong Sir Gwaine?" Aislin asked with a small frown of worry.

"No need to worry your pretty head sweet heart, the princess has just requested your presence in the throne room. Apparently there was a stranger at the gate and he'd like you two present when he meets them. Probably just wants to show off for you." Gwaine said with a cheeky smile. Cahir and Aislin shared a brief look before nodding for Gwaine to lead on.

They arrived in the throne room a minute later feeling slightly nervous, they were pretty sure they knew who the stranger was. Hopefully she would keep her intimidating presence to a minimum.

"Lady Aislin, Sir Cahir, thank you for coming on such short notice." Arthur said with polite inclines of his crowned head to the both of them.

"Thank you for inviting us Sire." Cahir said with a low bow. Aislin curtsied beside him.

"My lord, our guest is here." A guard announced.

"Send them in." Arthur said in a voice of calm authority. Aislin and Cahir stood off to the left of his throne and wondered how long that would last. The guards had barely even shifted to open the doors when they swung open themselves and the temperature dropped. Aislin bit back a groan while Cahir subtly rolled his eyes. So much for toning things down.

A seemingly young woman swept into the room. Her strides were long, graceful, and carried the obvious power of a predator. Her head was held high and her gaze neutral but still piercing. She wore a long black velvet dress with a tightly laced bodice that didn't show off any bosom but just enough of her collar bone to be alluring. The front of the dress skirt had two strips of storm gray silk with a strip of red in the center, dark brocade swirled on the gray pieces. The sleeves of the dress were a sheer black material that billowed around her arms and gathered at her wrist, there was a high flaring collar on the dress that was red on the inside and black on the outside. The woman's hair was tawny and pulled back with silver combs only to spill down the back of her neck in soft curls. Her skin was incredibly pale and there were soft shadows around her eyes suggesting she got very little sleep. Her lips were red, lush, and full, the kind made for kissing and dangerous smiles though they were set in a fixed line. Her eyes were incredibly dark brown but if you looked close enough you could see hints of red. Her long black cape billowed behind her as she strode towards the king like a dark mist that no light could penetrate.

Everyone in the room subconsciously swallowed thickly, nerves varying as she stopped before Arthur.

"King Arthur of Camelot I presume?" the woman said in a velvety voice. Her tone was cool and made everyone shiver as she stared into Arthur's eyes with absolutely no fear of him or the power he held.

"You will show the King respect and bow before asking questions." Leon said bravely taking a step forward. The woman turned her head slowly and leveled Leon with a glare. The knight visibly shrank and paled under her gaze.

"I do not bow to anyone and I will show him respect when he has earned it from me Sir Knight. Now I suggest you step back to your post." The woman said in the same cool tone, the velvet in her voice deadly. Leon retreated quickly, he had never been this afraid of anyone in his life but this woman caused his very soul to tremble.

"Back to my question." She said turning back to Arthur.

"You presume correctly, and I will have you know that you are borderline treasonous behavior." Arthur said with a withering glare.

"I am Faerthurin, counselor, and advisor to the throne of Eira. I received a message three days ago of strange happenings in your kingdom and I have come to offer my….assistance if you will." Faerthurin said ignoring Arthur and meeting his gaze in a bored fashion. Arthur's expression went from withering to shocked.

"You're from Eira?" he asked.

"I think I just established that." Faerthurin said looking unimpressed.

"And you got here in three days?" Arthur asked.

"Do try and keep up your majesty." Faerthurin sighed.

"How did you get here that fast? And how did you receive a message so quickly." Arthur questioned.

"My charges sent me a bat." Faethurin reached back into her cloak and pulled out the large black bat and placed it on her shoulder, "As for how I got here so quickly that is of little importance. What matters is that I am here and I can solve your problem and those that will follow." Her tone was bored and unimpressed with the current situation.

"Your charges? Who are you are charges and, you received word from a bat?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Honestly your Majesty did you leave your brain in bed? Yes I received a message from a bat so get used to it, as for my charges they are standing off to your left." Faethurin said with a slight huff as she gestured at Cahir and Aislin.

"This is the friend you said could help us?" Arthur asked them.

"Obviously, it's not like I came here just to have a conversation with you." Faethurin said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, this is Lady Faerthurin or Fae for short." Aislin said coming to stand beside the pale woman. Fae gave Arthur a mocking smile before spinning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Aislin, Cahir, I want you both in my chambers in ten minutes. I have a feeling that I will be here for quite a while this time so I want a full report on this kingdom, it's people, and anything else I need to know." Fae barked her voice still retaining its velvet plus a new tinge of steel.

"Your chambers?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"You just got here My lady." Gwen said in a shaky voice.

"Yes and I took the liberty of picking out my rooms and unpacking my things now if you don't mind I have a catastrophe brewing that needs to be solved before next week. No I will not be joining you for dinner tonight Your Majesty and no I do not need a maidservant, I can dress myself unlike most of you nincompoops." With that Fae swept out of the room in a majestic swirl of black.

The whole room breathed a sigh but not one of relief. Aislin stared at the ceiling as if asking why this had to happen to her. Cahir pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"So that is the answer to our problems eh?" Merlin asked. Cahir nodded, "Well she seems capable."

"If by capable you mean bloody terrifying!" Mordred hissed.

"Did you see the way she glared at us?'' Elyan asked with a shiver.

"At least it was not directed at you." Leon said in a hushed tone.

"I don't think I have seen anyone so, so-" Percival trailed off looking for the right words.

"Beautiful." Gwaine said with a happy sigh and love struck grin. All heads whipped in his direction.

"What did you just say?" Cahir asked. That was not what he was expecting.

"Beautiful, stunning, magnificent, oh there aren't the words to describe her!" Gwaine crowed with delight.

"Terrifying, bone chilling, blood curdling, and life threatening are a few that come to mind." Leon told the ecstatic knight. Gwaine just waved him off.

"You have got to be kidding me, you think she is stunning?" Cahir asked. Gwaine nodded like a child in a candy store.

"I am sorry to inform you Sir Gwaine but your affections will not be returned. Lady Fae is, well, you saw how she is really. Unapproachable, the last pursuit of her affections did not end well for the man, last I heard he was still walking with a cane." Aislin said with a shudder.

"She did what?" Arthur asked.

"Broke his leg, just by kicking it mind you but that lord will never run another foot race again." Cahir supplied. Arthur heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure that she is the only one who can help us?" Arthur asked plaintively.

"Unfortunately yes, otherwise we would not have resorted to calling her. She is always our last resort as she tends to, well, frighten people." Aislin said choosing her words carefully.

"That, my dear cousin, is the understatement of the century." Cahir grumbled, "Fae is more terrifying than a horde of questing beasts!"

"She did say that she would be staying a while didn't she?" Gwaine asked thoughtfully. Cahir nodded, "Good, well I am off." Gwaine made to leave with more pep in his step than ever before.

"And where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"To begin my efforts with Lady Faerthurin!" he said jovially.

"Gwaine, how drunk are you?" Percival asked blandly.

"I'll have you know that I only had one pint this morning thank you. Now if you will excuse me I have a lady to court." Gwaine said a bit hotly.

"Your funeral." Cahir called.

"Speaking of which, we are supposed to be in her chambers soon." Aislin said grimly. Cahir groaned, he was not looking forward to explaining everything to Fae, once she learned about what was going on heads would be rolling. Especially when it came to Merlin and Morgana, the hiding of magic was not something she tolerated well.

"Come on let's get this over with, if we are lucky she'll still be in a good mood." Aislin said heading for the door.

"I am afraid that you will be sorely disappointed then, as she seemed to be in a bit of a tiff when she left." Arthur said glancing at the door. He seemed wary, like she might be waiting around the corner.

"Oh no your majesty, when she left, she was in a good mood. You better hope and pray that she stays that way, else she turn this kingdom inside out." Aislin warned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Faethurin was in the middle of pulling a hissing, writhing, very angry snake out of a basket when Aislin and Cahir chose that minute to burst in.

"Sorry that we are late!" they shouted. This distracted Fae just long enough for the snake to bite her. Her flawless features twisted into an expression of irritation and exasperation.

"If either of you had been paying attention you would know that you are thirty seconds early." Fae growled. With a flick of her wrist she removed the snake and got it in a much better grip.

"Right, well, um, thanks for coming so quickly." Cahir said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I did not have much choice, based on what I read from your letter and what I saw on my way here. You two would not have been able to handle the events about to take place." Fae said in a cool tone while placing the snake in a thick glass jar. The cool glass instantly began to turn cloudy and steam began to build around the snake. Fae meanwhile had her back turned to it and was using a vial to collect thick amber liquid from the bite wound on her wrist.

"Um, Fae? The snake, why is it steaming?" Aislin asked in a small voice. Fae raise an elegant dark brow at the question and turned to look at the snake.

"Ah, just as I thought, but I wanted to make sure. Then again the steam and the color of the venom are proof enough." Fae said more to herself.

"Proof of what?" Cahir asked. He also noticed that while the room was richly furnished it now resembled a physicians or chemists room with vials and containers full various concoctions. Not all of them pleasant.

"That Camelot is about to have a full blown crisis on its hands if I don't hurry." Fae said with a dark look at the snake.

"And what makes you say that?" Aislin asked slowly.

"He does." Fae said holding up the jar with the steaming snake, "This my dear children, is an Xiuhcoatl, a fire serpent. And it is very rare to see them outside of their dens this time of day, the little beasts are nocturnal and don't leave their nests without good reason."

"Wait, I remember you including these things in our studies. I thought they were farther east?" Aislin queried.

"That is where you would find them in greater numbers yes, but there are some here. It's rare that you see them before you die is all." Fae said nonchalantly.

"They are that venomous?" Cahir asked paling slightly.

"Oh yes, their venom is thick and fast acting on the nervous system. They'll drop a knight in a good two hours with one bite." Fae held out her arm and showed them the thick, dark, amber liquid that dripped off her wrist, "Lucky for me I don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"So why is a fire snake here, and in broad daylight? Does it have to do with all of the other snakes slithering around?" Cahir asked leaning against the wall. Aislin sat on the large four poster bed tapping her chin in thought.

"That's the tricky part and the reason I showed up as fast as I did. Fire serpents will only move during the day if there is an egg to guard." Fae explained. She was now moving about the room tossing her cloak over the back of a chair and snatching up a book.

"So we need to look for a steaming egg and smash it before the two of them burn down the kingdom? Easiest task we have ever done!" Cahir said with a smile.

"No you twit." Fae said, there was an air of exasperation in her tone but it was lined with affection, "A fire serpent is always born as a male and being male they do not worry about the guarding of their offspring. They only guard the eggs of incredibly powerful dragons, or ancient serpents."

"There is a dragon that lives nearby." Aislin mused.

"Yes I know, stopped by to see him on my way in. Lovely fellow, he's invited me down for tea and a chat." Fae said skimming through the book she had set on a desk.

"You're having tea with a dragon?" Cahir asked in a stunned voice. Aislin smacked him on the back of the head.

"Focus will you!" she hissed, "So the snake is looking for the dragon."

"No, Khilgarah is not who the snake is after." Fae muttered.

"Why does it not surprise me that you are on first name basis with a dragon." Cahir grumbled.

"So what is it after?" Aislin asked impatiently.

"Think!" Fae hissed sharply, bringing her hands down on the desk hard. Aislin and Cahir looked at each other and shrugged, until realization dawned on the both of them.

"There is an ancient serpent somewhere in Camelot!" they exclaimed. Fae smirked at them.

"Well done dears, yes there is an ancient serpent about to hatch in Camelot. More specifically, a Basilisk." Fae said looking down at the book. Aislin and Cahir came to stand on either side of her, their stomachs clenched at the drawing of a massive black crested serpent.

"You're saying that, there is one of those things in the castle?" Aislin said wringing her hands.

"More specifically an egg but yes, and that is why he is here. That grumpy snake is here to help with the final hatching process." Fae explained. She moved away from the desk and went over to another desk and started shifting through scrolls, "What I don't understand is how one got there without anyone noticing!"

"Noticing what?" Cahir asked nervously. Fae gave him a look that made him suddenly doubt his intelligence.

"The mother of course! Even a blind man would notice a forty foot snake patrolling around the kingdom!" Fae was getting agitated now, "How on earth did that bloody egg get in here without people seeing the mother! I mean with how wary these people are of magic there is no way they would miss the mother, unless she was dead or-" Fae broke off in mid rant and mid stride. Her face morphed into an irritated but happy and slightly evil smile.

"Of course! The mother is not here because her egg was stolen and placed here! No Basilisk would lay her egg in a hostile kingdom." Fae said clapping herself on the forehead.

"So now we need to find out who would-wait, I think I know who placed it here!" Cahir said balling his fists in agitation. Fae raised an elegant dark brow in question, Cahir opened his mouth to answer her at the same time Merlin burst into the room with Mordred limp on his back and Morgana behind him.

"Merlin!" Aislin exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Mordred was bitten by a snake that I don't recognize and Giaus is in a council meeting. I tried everything but nothing has worked!" Merlin explained frantically. Fae, who had been watching from her scroll laden desk, suddenly appeared beside Merlin's shoulder.

"Are you sure you tried everything?" she asked, her expression calm. Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin but was quick to answer.

"Yes." He told her. Fae took a breath and gave him a curious look before smiling bewitchingly at him.

"I am sure you did dear, however I fear that you are not trained enough to drain venom out of body yet." Fae said placing a hand on Mordred's sweat covered brow.

"Can you do something for him?" Morgana asked plaintively. Fae gave her a kind smile.

"I most certainly can and will." With that she scooped Mordred off of Merlin's back and cradled him in her arms as she strode over to a large ornate chair by the window. It was made out of a dark, almost black wood with a wine red cushion on the seat and back of the chair, ideal for spending the day in. Fae swept over to the chair and sat down in a gentle swish of her cloak and gown that fell dramatically beside her. As if the material were trying to enhance her already majestic, mysterious, and terrifying persona.

"Hmmm, can you describe what the snake looked like that bit him?" Fae asked as she checked his pulse. It was rapid and weak, his breathing shallow and his face was bathed in sweat. In all honesty Fae did not need to know what snake bit the boy, she just wanted to distract Merlin and Morgana. As the pair stumbled over the description of the snake she carefully raised his wrist to her lips.

"Are you sure it was a brown snake with a gold head and ruby tail tip?" Aislin asked a frantic Merlin. The dark haired warlock nodded furiously, as did Morgana who looked about ready to faint and was leaning on Cahir. The knight looked a bit confused as to what he should do but years of etiquette from Fae had him supporting her like a gentleman.

"What is that snake doing in Camelot? It's not native here, not even in Mercia." Cahir mused.

"But, that means no one knows how to make a cure!" Merlin said with wide, fearful eyes. Morgana tried to choke back a sob and leaned heavily on Cahir while Merlin stumbled back to lean on the wall. Aislin glided over to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Cahir was gently rubbing Morgana's arm.

"Oh come now, no need for those crocodile tears! The boy is fine." Fae admonished in a surprisingly gentle, motherly tone. All heads turned in her direction to see her smiling at them as she helped a wide eyed Mordred onto his feet. The curly haired young man looked at her, mouth open to ask a question but Fae hushed him and murmured something to him. It must have been the right thing because he smiled and bowed deeply to her.

"Mordred!" Morgana cried and promptly threw herself at the young man, "I thought we were going to lose you for good!" she gushed, crushing him in a hug.

"Wow." Cahir breathed.

"Be grateful it's, him she is smothering and not you. Morgana is stronger than she looks." Merlin laughed in relief.

"Of course she is, being a seer does not make her weak. Just like you being a warlock does not automatically make you clumsy like everyone claims." Fae said striding by them. Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred stared at her in slack jawed surprise, "Yes, I know about all three of you. You are lucky that Arthur seems so desensitized to magic that he has not noticed you with how many times a week you save his life. Honestly does that man have a bull's eye on his back?" Fae said in exasperation as she sifted through several vials of colored liquids.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Merlin muttered. Fae gave him an appreciative look.

"If you knew we had magic, does that mean?" Morgana trailed off expectantly.

"Yes dear, I have magic as well and more than enough experience dealing with seers and adolescent youth learning to control their powers." Fae answered with a pointed look at Cahir and Aislin. Both found other sides of the room far more interesting to look at, "Now then, Merlin you will be pleased to know that I have found the reason for all of the snakes in Camelot so if you could be a dear and arrange a meeting with Arthur for me I would-" Fae was cut off by the screams of the laundry maids and a breathless Elyan barging in the door.

"Now what!" Fae snarled.

"Pardon me Milady, but there is, uh, a predicament in the laundry rooms that warrants your immediate attention." Elyan panted.

"What warrants my attention is an audience with your king, not a prank in the laundry room." Fae said coldly.

"The King is, in the laundry room Milady. He requested you specifically." Elyan said in a timid voice. Aislin and Cahir sent apologetic looks at the knight, Lady Fae could wither armies with her frustration alone and this news was threatening to unleash her anger and he was at the forefront currently.

Fae arched an elegant dark brow before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself and striding out of the rooms. Tying on her cloak as she went, in a grand flourish of black.

"Very well then, Come along then all of you. Let's see what warrants my attention in the laundry room." Fae said in clipped tones.

The group trotted silently behind the intimidating and powerful woman as she swept through the castle. Servants, knights, and noblemen all scurried out of her way as she strode past. Face set like marble, eye's glittering threateningly. She had been close to finding the basilisk egg and now this! Someone was in trouble when she found out what was going on!

"Alright, here we are." Fae said coming to a stop outside a door.

"You just got here, how do you know that this is the right door?" Cahir asked skeptically. The door flew open as a horde of screaming maids fled. Fae looked at Cahir with a raised brow as if to ask, "that answer your question?"

"Skepticism will get you nowhere in life dear." Fae scolded coolly before gliding down the stairs. Arthur was standing outside the door to the main wash room waiting for her.

"Ah, Lady Fae. Thank you for coming so quickly." Arthur began. Fae strode past him, cape billowing in frustration.

"Yes, yes, now if you don't mind I would like to know what is so important that it derives attention away from our current snake epidemic!" she snapped.

"Well, that is a bit tough to explain but it is just as bad." Arthur said shifting where he stood. Merlin saw that and groaned. Whatever was beyond the door was going to be one heck of a headache.

"Oh please! It cannot be that bad!" Fae threw the doors open. Aislin gave a squeak of surprise and flushed a deep crimson. Cahir's face turned red along with Merlin's and Morgana's who proceeded to cover Mordred's eyes. Arthur just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Fae stood rigid with a clenched jaw. Staring into the washroom with utter disgust and loathing. For on display was the now dancing underwear of the nobles of Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Someone is going to have a lot to answer for." Lady Fae growled softly. A pair of underthings waltzed right past the opened door, twirling extravagantly. Lady Fae's lips thinned in further irritation.

"Like I informed you Lady Fae, this is just as bad as the snakes. For all we know the sorcerer could be using this as a threat to say that he or she is stronger than we think. That this is only a teaser and that they can control people as well." Arthur said in a tight voice. Lady Fae turned and looked at him, her expression showed that she was not impressed in the slightest.

"Have you suddenly become an expert on those who wield magic and their motives My Lord?" Lady Fae asked raising one elegant brow. Merlin immediately wondered if she was a relative of Giaus because only he could have a look that reprimanding that it could cow tow a king.

"Erm, no, Lady Fae I have not." Arthur said feeling like a chastised child.

"That's what I thought." Lady Fae said dismissively, "What we are dealing with is a distraction. Our irritating friend has decided to try and lure our focus away from the snakes and so far it is working." Lady Fae growled, turning to glare at the King and his knights.

"So what do you propose as our course of action?" Leon asked tentatively.

"We are not going to dither with this tripe any longer. I will put out a summon for an associate of mine to deal with this nonsense. While they handle this, We are going to deal with our snake problem." Lady Fae said as she whirled around and swept out of the room, moving with determined angry strides. All servants and nobles were quick to clear her a path as she headed back to her rooms, "And for the love of dragon fire Do Not let anything escape that room!" she commanded as she left.

"Blimey, she is terrifying!" Elyan whispered.

"Terrifyingly beautiful mate." Gwaine sighed. Looking like a love struck puppy. Everyone looked at the knight like he'd grown a second head and donkey ears.

"Well, we'd better lock up that door before anything dances out." Merlin sighed. Everyone muttered in agreement and turned around only to find another shocker.

"What in blazes?!" Arthur shouted as they all flushed in embarrassment.

"Cahir, why is your under garments dancing with the Lady Morgana's?" Aislin squeaked.

"I think I can ask you the same question about yours and Merlin's." Arthur said in a stunned voice. Sure enough four pairs of underwear sashayed around the wash room. As if it could sense their embarrassment three pairs of underwear lined up and mooned the stunned group.

"That's it!" Gwaine growled, "I will not be insulted by undergarments!" the knight slashed his sword, driving the clothing back into the room and seized the door. He made to shut it when the garments revolted. Wrapping linen limbs around scrub brushes and washboards they charged the knights of Camelot. Who were too stunned to even draw their swords. The group was sent crashing to the floor as the underwear was unleashed upon Camelot.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Cahir groaned rising to his feet. Sure enough shrieks and screams began to erupt all around the castle.

"Alright, everyone on your feet and start rounding up the underwear." Arthur grumbled.

"Might as well seize all of the undergarments in Camelot, Sire." Aislin sighed.

"What?" Arthur asked slowly.

"The reason Lady Fae wanted the room to stay locked was because the spell, well let's just say that it's infectious." Aislin replied.

"Oh don't tell me.." Merlin moaned.

"Yes Merlin, now all of the undergarments in the castle are going to start parading around like its Yuletide." Aislin sighed in exasperation.

Things proceeded to fall apart as one might expect them to. At least if you are plagued by dancing, sword fighting underwear. Arthur and his knights did their very best to try and round up the runaway garments. However the possessed pieces of cloth were surprisingly fast. The underwear zipped around the castle faster than rabbits. Ducking into rooms only to send the occupants screaming and then emerge with new friends.

"This is unbelievable!" Arthur growled. He'd nearly run headlong into a door chasing a pair of men's undergarments that slipped through the narrow opening.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on this one Sire." Merlin panted beside him. Glancing down the hall, King and Manservant witnessed a group of underwear chasing some guards.

"I really hope Lady Fae gets in contact with her friend soon." Merlin said walking over to a window and looking out at the now besieged courtyard, "Being overrun by underwear is not something I would want your enemies to overhear."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur growled. The pair then set off after a couple of night dresses whizzed by them. They nearly had them when the dresses were aided by a pair of tunics and Arthur and Merlin ran into two of the round table knights.

As they groaned and tried to disentangle themselves the door behind them burst open. Several pairs of undergarments made to escape in an almost frantic fashion.

"Oh no you don't!" a feminine voice snarled. Out stepped Lady Fae, the terrifying woman hurled a handful of violet powder at the runaway clothes. The instant the powder hit the cloth it crumpled to the floor. Lady Fae then crossed her arms over her chest and gazed unamused at the group on the floor. A raised elegant brow had them scurrying to their feet.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did I not specify that the clothes were to remain in the laundry room?" Lady Fae asked in a cool monotone.

"You did Milady, but floating clothes are faster than they appear." Leon grumbled. Lady Fae simply rolled her eyes and strode back down the hall. Arthur sighed and motioned for Merlin and the others to follow him.

Lady Fae headed straight back to where the fiasco had started. Only to find Aislin and Cahir struggling to drag a net full of undergarments to the laundry room and keep the socks from escaping at the same time.

"Well, you two look like you are having some mild success." Lady Fae said with a wry smile. The two young nobles glared at her as the continued with their catch. Screams from the court yard caused Lady Fae's smile to slip and turn into a tight lipped scowl, "I do not have the time nor the patients for this!" she growled. And with a snap of her fingers a thick cloud of lavender smoke appeared. Coughing could be heard from inside the smoke as it cleared.

"Wow wee! That was a dozy of a summon!" A young woman with pale curly blonde hair said from in the middle of the clearing smoke. She was wearing a magenta knee length tunic with three quarter sleeves, ash gray breeches, brown ankle height boots, a dark brown short cloak, and a wide brimmed pointy hat on her wild curls. A silver, gem encrusted belt settle on her waist, showing off her shapely form. She also wore large round spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Now lets see, where did I land this time?" the eccentric looking young woman said looking at her surroundings.

"If you turn around Beatha, I will tell you." Lady Fae said evenly. The young woman jumped and then spun around to face the elegant dark lady.

"Fae! Oh its been so long!" Beatha squealed happily.

"Three days is not long, now if you don't mind I have two problems here. One which you will be rectifying."

"Oh poo! You are no fun you know?" Beatha pouted.

"I did not summon you here to Camelot for fun." Lady Fae said rolling her dark eyes.

"We're in Camelot?!" Beatha squealed delightedly, "Why didn't you give me any warning?" she asked jabbing a finger at Lady Fae in accusation. Lady Fae rubbed her temples in irritation while Cahir and Aisling glared at her.

"You had to summon her?" they asked in unison. Forgetting that the King of Camelot had just seen then whole thing.


End file.
